Now or Never
by PezDragon
Summary: A town without hope gets a special boy
1. The boy is born

"Now or Never"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In the deep dark depths of the planet Marloc on Fire Mountain, the human race is enslaved by red, huge, strong, and evil demons. The demons whip the humans with fiery whips for fun. Horrible screams of pain echo through the caves. The demons keep yelling, "Mine faster, you worthless humans. I want to see that blue magnite for us!" Finally, the day is over. The tired and weak men slowly limped back to their old and ruined town, leaving their dead and screaming wounded behind. As the men came back to their families their wives ran up and hugged them, as they thanked God that their husbands are still alive.  
  
The next day all the humans gathered in the town circle. One man stood up and said, "Lord, please hear our prayers. Give us something to give us hope against the evil that rules us." They all stood and stared at the dark, black sky, but nothing happened. As they all slowly walked back crying a giant bolt of lightning hit a house. A man screamed, "No my wife is in there." The man ran in and found his wife burnt to death and lying on the ground, but she was holding a little baby boy with brown hair and blue eyes in her arms. The man ran over and picked up the baby, looked at the sky and said, "I will call you Drag."  
  
As the years went by Drag grew tall and strong. One day Drag was walking home when an ugly and fat bully punched him in the back. Drag fell on the gray, rocky ground cutting his hands and face and getting sharp gravel stuck in him. The bully laughed and pointed at Drag who soon became very angry. Suddenly Drag's eyes turned blood red and then he kicked the bully in the leg. The bully started to fall, but Drag flipped up and punched the bully in midair. The bully went flying through a stonewall and broke it. Everyone then stared in shock at Drag. Drag, worried, then looked at them all and ran home.  
  
On his way home he started to notice that his teeth were becoming fangs like a angry wolf, his muscles were getting bigger like a bears, he grew dark blue fur all over him, and his fingernails were becoming claws like a demons. He got inside his house and his father stared at him not knowing that it was his son. Drag then cried out, "Dad help me!" His dad yelled at Drag "Get out. You aren't my son. You are a demon!" Drag then ran out of his house crying and ran into the dark woods.  
  
Ten years later, an old man was telling a story to some children in the town circle. "Then the boy ran off into the woods and hasn't been seen since. That was about ten years ago. Some people say that he is still alive hunting wild animals for food with his claws and teeth and sometimes even children, but some say that he is dead and that his evil spirit roams the foggy woods, but no one knows for sure." All the children then ran home laughing except for one little brown haired girl. She turned her head and stared deeply into the dark woods. Then she ran quickly home. Later that night the girl got up and snuck quietly out of her house. She ran into the dark foggy woods. She lit her white candle and began to walk through the dark woods. She walked deep into the woods stopping at every howl or noise that she heard. She found a dark old cave and walked toward it.  
  
She got close to the old cave and then suddenly, a giant flock of black bats flew out at her. The girl dove on the wet ground shivering while covering her head with her hands. Once all the bats were gone she got up and started walking into the cave. She walked through all the mud, the dark waters, and crawled through the holes. She walked into something, she shined her candle on it and found that it was a giant pile of bloody, human skulls. Suddenly she saw a dark figure move by her.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. The boy comes back

Chapter 2  
  
Turning around she saw two glowing red eyes in the dark shadows and heard a deep scary voice that said, "Go away now!" She heard voices from all around her she spun in circles while panicking with fear. She screamed and then fell to the hard ground crying. The dark figure walked out of the mysterious shadows and said, "Don't cry." The girl looked up and said, "The story is true. You are the boy who ran off ten years ago." The dark figure said, "I am called Drag."  
  
The girl walked around Drag looking closely at him. Drag said, "Why don't you find me ugly and hideous?"  
The girl said, "Because you are kind and peaceful."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because you aren't hurting me."  
Drag walked behind a curtain. The girl followed him into it and sat down on Drag's stone bed. Drag asked, "So, what is your name?"  
The girl replied, "Mary."  
"Why did you come here?"  
"A man told a story of a boy that ran off because he looked like a demon."  
"If I look like a demon then why are you still here?"  
"Because you weren't always like this, were you?"  
"I used to be just an average boy until I turned nine and then a bully made me so mad that something inside of me just triggered." Drag walked over to some old and dusty shelves and said, "Would you like something to eat or drink? I have a lot of bat meat."  
Mary replied, "Thanks, but I'll pass. Oh no, the sun is coming up. I will never make it home in time!"  
"I can get you back, but please don't tell anyone about me."  
  
Mary smiled then nodded her head yes. Drag suddenly ran by her and picked her up. He ran out of the cave with startling speed. He then jumped up fifty feet on to a short branch of a tree. He jumped to another tree branch in front of them. Once he got near the town he jumped down to the ground and stopped. He set Mary on the ground and instantly jumped back up. Mary just stared into the woods as Drag faded away. A tear of joy came out from her eye as she walked into her house. The next night Mary went back to the cave to find Drag. She went into his room, but couldn't find him. She turned around and, "Ahhh! Don't scare me like that Drag."  
Drag said, "Sorry." They both sat down on Drag's rock bed and started to talk about how it is outside with the demons and humans.  
  
One day Mary went back to the town circle and found both her parents had been killed by being hanged. As the lifeless bodies swung in the cold wind, Mary fell on the rocky ground and started to cry. She stood up and looked at all the town people. She noticed that something had been done to their face. She looked closer and saw that their lips had been sewn together with steel. She screamed as she ran back to the cave. She found Drag in his cave and quickly said, "Drag you have to help the town. The demons have used steel thread to sew the people's mouth shut. You must hurry."  
Drag argued back, "Why should I? They will all run away because they think that I am a demon."  
"I will help on that part, so don't worry."  
  
Drag grabbed Mary and they ran to the town. When they got near the town Drag stopped. Mary said to him, "Stay here for a sec." Mary walked onto the hanging platform where her dead parents swayed. She shouted, "I can help you, but please don't be scared. Drag, you may come out now." Drag stepped outside from the woods and Mary came down by him. All the town people were shocked. Mary said, "He can break the steel." No one moved forward for ten minutes. Drag put his head down and started to walk off, but suddenly a flock of flying demons came into the town. Everyone ran off to hide except Drag.  
  
The demons surrounded Drag as they whipped near his feat and laughed. Drag noticed that they were moving closer with each whip. He waited and dodged till one made a mistake. Drag jumped right at the closest demon. Drag grabbed the demon's arms and threw him into another demon while he ripped off the arms of the demon he threw. The town people came out a little more and watched as Drag defeated the demons. Drag caught the whip of another demon and pulled it from its hand. He jumped up in the air and dodged a whip coming at him. Then he cracked his whip and hit the demon in the leg so that it fell. Drag hit the ground and immediately ran at the demon while dodging the others whips and punches. He jumped in the air and his eyes turned blood red. He came straight at the demon and he could see the fear in the demons eyes. He put his hand out and stabbed the demon right in the heart with his claws. He ran at another demon and broke its leg with one powerful kick. He jumped in the air and crushed the demon's head with his feet. Instantly he took his hand and stabbed a demon in the head with it. Suddenly one of the demons stabbed Drag in the arm. It seemed like flames danced in his eyes as his arm dripped red blood to the ground. He ran up to the demon. He took his fist back for a punch and it became a fireball as he killed the demon. He turned around with blood dripping off his body and stared as the last demon in the eyes. The demon started to walk backwards with fear on its face and flew back to the mountain.  
  
The town people came back out and started to clap. As they did Drag's eyes turned back to human status. He went to each person and cut the steel thread. After he had done this his body turned back to looking just like a human. All the people stared at him. Drag's father ran up and said, "My, my, my son it really is you. I am so sorry." Drag's father hugged Drag while tears poured from his eyes. Drag walked over to Mary as she just stared at him. He smiled and hugged her then walked with his dad back to his house.  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. the boy fits in

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning Drag woke up and heard a noise from his window. He looked outside of it and all the little children were calling him. He got up and saw the men walking up the rocky path to the mountain. He ran out side and got in front of them and said, "What are you doing? You don't need to mine for them let them come down here if they want our force and will. It will be in their face!"  
All the men yelled, "Ya, bring them down here to fight us."  
So all the men and Drag dropped their old picks and shovels and started to walk back to town. Drag saw some young dirty teenagers throwing rocks at a wall. He went up to them and said, "What are you guys doing?" They replied, "We are trying to get a rock to go through that hole in the wall." "Why?" "Our fathers told us that if we could get a rock through that hole from the path we would be considered a fighter and get a bow."  
  
Drag walked up to the dirt path and picked up a small round rock. Stared at the wall. Threw the rock as hard as he could at the hole. The rock went flying by them all as they could hardly keep up with it. Suddenly, BOOM! The rock had broken the thick stonewall into rubble. Instantly all the kids ran from the wall and Drag followed them. They ran into the woods and followed a hidden path that was behind a bush.  
  
They stopped when they got to a dirt mound. The oldest of the kids walked up and pushed against the dirt mound. Suddenly something started to move. Drag looked closely at it and saw that it was a door. Drag walked up to the kid and put his hand on the kid's shoulder. The kid backed up and then Drag ran up and hit the mound and the door flew open. The kids stared with their mouths hanging wide open at Drag in amazement. They all walked in and sat down in stick chairs that they had made. One kid stood up and said, "Hey Drag, how old are you and how did you do all that?" Drag answered, "I think that I am 19, and my father told me that I was from God and that I am very unique at a lot of things." "You are part demon aren't you we could all see it in your eyes when you fought the demons in to town circle." "Yes, I am part demon. I have learned to control it though now. I can turn into a demon at anytime or I can look like a human as I am now." One of the younger kids stood up and said, "Hey can you do that eye thing again. You know when your eyes turn blood red."  
  
Drag stood up and flexed his muscles. Suddenly blue hair started growing. His muscles got huge. His teeth became fangs. His fingernails became claws and his eyes turned blood red. All the kids jumped up and hid behind their chairs in fear. Drag said, "At this stage I am not too much of a demon that I can't control my self. I hope that I never have to open my full power that I can feel inside of me, because I might become a full demon and not be able to stop myself." Drag turned back to looking like a human. The kids came out from behind their chairs and smiled. They all walked out of the mound and they saw a group of girls by the lake. The oldest of them signaled for a huddle. The boy said, "Hey lets make a plan to scare the girls." They all talk and make a plan. The girls hear a splash to the right of them. They all look to the right. Suddenly they hear a splash behind them and they all turn around. Three of the boys get in the lake and swim out a little. Instantly they are pulled under water as they scream. All the girls screamed with a very high ear piercing noise. A dark figure popped out of the water and stared at all the girls. They stood up and threw down their towels. Then screamed, "Drag that is not funny!" Drag turned back to human status and laughed so hard that he cried. . Drag walked up a hill to watch the beautiful sun set. Drag said, "Beautiful." Mary walked up by him and said, "Yes it is but how did you know I was here?" Drag stood up and walked by her "I wasn't talking about the sun I was talking about you." Drag put his hand in her hair and Mary put her hand in his and they shared a romantic kiss as the sun rose. Mary smiled at Drag and ran off back into the city.  
  
End Chapter 3 


	4. The everlasting boy

Chapter 4  
  
As the years went on Mary got older and became more beautiful. She also spent more time with Drag and they became closer. She noticed that Drag never seemed to get older. He always stayed just as he was. No hair loss or wrinkles. One day Mary walked up and said, "How old are you now, Drag?"  
Drag replied, "I am 19."  
"How can that be? You were 19 when I found you."  
"I'm not sure either, but I can tell."  
"How?"  
"I think it is because I am part demon. Demons never age past their strongest age."  
"So, then you live forever don't you?"  
"Unless I am killed, yes." Mary walked up to Drag and grabbed his hand and said, "Then you will always know that I will be there to help you forever."  
  
Suddenly a huge hoard of demons came down. They all surrounded Drag while one of them grabbed Mary. Drag ran at the demon but was stopped by the rest. The biggest demon there yelled as they all flew away, "You know where to find her if you want." Drag ran at them with anger, but couldn't keep up. Drag stopped and fell to the dirt ground crying with pain.  
  
Drag thought to himself, "I can't take on all of them. Wait the humans." Drag ran back to the town and went into the town circle and started to ring the emergency bell. All the towns people ran into the circle wondering what was wrong. Drag announced, "The demons have taken Mary. They have started to fight. We mustn't let this go on. We must fight back. If you wish to fight step forward now." Everyone looked at each other. Then Drag's father steeped forward. All the towns people looked at him.  
  
He said, "I would rather die fighting for freedom than be enslaved the rest of my life." Soon another man steeped forward. Drag watched as all the men stepped forward as their wives pleaded them not to. Drag yelled, "We will need to make swords and armor to fight." A blacksmith stepped up and volunteered his shop. Drag led all the men into the shop. Drag told people where to go and what to do, "You five keep the fire going. You there get that steel over there. You six start making swords and you three make armor." Drag walked around watching as the sweaty men worked with unbelievable speed. They all sweated as they carried, shoveled, and shaped.  
  
The next day everyone got up early. All the men hugged their crying wives as they walked to the town circle. All the men formed a line by the blacksmith's shop. They all picked up a sword, a helmet, and chain mail chest and legging. Drag's dad came up to Drag and gave him a fancy, old sword and said, "This was my fathers. I want you to have it. It will be there to defeat your enemies." Drag held the sword and lifted it into the air. As the sword shined in the sunlight the blade turned a glowing blue. Drag looked at all the men and said, "Don't be scared. Fear is our most powerful enemy. They will use it against us. We are fighting for our homes, our families, our lives, and our freedom. We will not lose. Our fate is now. We end this now. It's NOW OR NEVER!"  
  
End chapter 4 


	5. The rage comes out

Chapter 5  
  
All them men raised their swords and yelled. Drag said, "Lets show them who we are!" Drag turned around, stared at the mountain, and ran at it with anger on his face. Suddenly a huge army of demons came diving down. Drag said, "Stand strong men!" The demons closed in to about two feet from them when Drag yelled, "Now!" In an instant all the men put up their shield and swords and formed a roof of spikes. As the demons were stabbed in the head, some of them men dropped to the ground and made a hole. The surviving demons landed, unsheathed their weapons, and started to kill. Drag slashed his way into the mountain as he heard the bodies of humans and demons fall to the ground.  
  
One man shouted, "Drag behind you!" Drag turned around and was hit in the arm by an arrow. Drag's eyes turned blood red, as he became his beast form. He ran at the demon that had shot him. The demon hurried to get a shot off, but Drag jumped to the side and ran on the wall. He jumped straight at the demon and tackled it. He took his fist and killed the demon with one blow to its face. Drag took the arrow out of his arm and yelled, "Push forward men!" All the men ran into the mountain leaving the dead, bloody bodies behind.  
  
Instantly another army of demons came running at them. Swords clanged together and screams echoed in the cave. Drag slashed through the demons and pushed his way forward He saw the demon king standing on a ledge and ran at him. The demon king saw him and ran deeper into the cave. Once Drag got up to the ledge there were two huge demons standing there. Instantly, they ran at Drag with swords. They both jumped up ready to bring their swords down on Drags head. Drag rolled under them and instantly stood up and penetrated through one of the demon's back. Drag ripped out his sword and watched as the demon fell off the cliff with a trail of blood behind him.  
  
The other demon ran at Drag with hatred on his face. Drag jumped up and kicked the demon in the head. Then demon fell to the ground. Drag kicked the demon up into the air and the demon was stabbed by a rock spike on the ceiling. As the blood dripped to the ground Drag looked on the men below fighting. He looked as the men fell to the ground and were immediately killed and he saw demons being stabbed and cut to death. Drag ran after the king. Drag ran through the tunnel, but soon came to a dead end. Drag sniffed the air and picked up a rock. He threw the rock at the wall and the wall crumbled to the ground. Drag walked through and ran after the king.  
  
Drag came to a giant cliff up. He ran up to one wall and jumped on it. Instantly he jumped to the other side. He got to the top and saw Mary chained to a wall. He ran up, but as he did a wall behind him collapsed. He was trapped.  
  
End Chapter 5 


	6. the demon transforms

Chapter 6  
  
Drag ran at Mary, but was hit by a fireball. As Drag fell to the ground the demon king laughed at him. Drag turned to the kind with blood lust in his eyes. Drag screamed, "You beast. You will pay for what you have done to all those humans and me!"  
The kind said, "Try and beat me. I am the all powerful Sion." Drag jumped at the king and kicked him in the face. The king flew into a wall denting it. Suddenly a giant dragon came out of a tunnel. The dragon lifted its head and let out a frightening roar. Drag hid behind a wall. The dragon saw him and shot a burning hot fireball at the wall.  
  
The instant the dragon stopped, Drag picked up the wall, since it had been melted from the base, and he threw it at the dragon. The wall hit the dragon right in the face. Immediately Drag ran at the dragon and jumped on its neck. He took back his sword and stabbed the dragon in the neck, spinning the sword to make the hole bigger.  
  
The dragon, withering, screamed in pain. Drag jumped into the air right above the dragon's head. As his sword dripped blood, he got closer to the dragon's head and instantly cut the dragon's head off, right above the lower jaw. As the lifeless bloody body fell to the ground Drag jumped on the dragon's wings. From the wing he jumped up at Sion. He pulled his sword back and slashed at Sion. Sion spun his sword and block, and Drag's sword flew out of his hand by the force of the block.  
  
Drag hit the ground and ran at his sword. Sion came flying at him. Drag got to his sword pulled it out and instantly cut off Sion's wings. Sion fell to the ground screaming in pain. Drag took up his sword and stabbed it right at Sion's head. Sion rolled to the side as the sword punctured the ground. Sion swung his sword at Drag's legs, but Drag jumped in the air and the sword went under him. Sion instantly kicked Drag in the stomach. Drag went flying into the wall. Drag fell on the ground with a giant thud. Drag got up and dodged Sion's sword by leaning left. Drag punched Sion in the stomach and Sion went flying up.  
  
Drag jumped into the air and kicked Sion in the chest. Sion flew into the wall and made a dent. Sion got up and jumped out of the dent right at Drag. Drag flipped over the king and kicked him in the head. Sion fell to the ground as blood came out of his mouth. Sion got up and spit blood out of his mouth. Drag ran at Sion and threw his sword in the air. Drag punched Sion in the face and tackled him to the ground. Drag started to walk off when his sword came down and stabbed Sion in the chest. Drag went back and took out his sword.  
  
Drag walked toward Mary when Sion yelled, "It's not over!" Sion screamed as he started to change into a giant,  
  
End chapter 6 


	7. a second chance

Chapter 7  
  
Sion screamed as he started to change into a giant, beast with a huge tail. His skin turned to black scales and horns came out of his head. He screamed, "Your death is now!" Sion slammed his hand down on Drag. Suddenly Sion's hand started to be lifted up. Drag was pushing it up. Drag's veins started to bulge as he lifted the huge hand. Drag yelled in rage and threw Sion's hand off of him. Drag fell on the ground and screamed, "I'm sorry." Drag's muscles started to grow, wings came out of his back, and his sword's blade caught on fire. He was now in his true demon form.  
  
Drag flew up right at Sion. Sion opened his mouth and shot a fireball at Drag. Immediately Drag dove toward the ground. Drag lifted up and slashed Sion's leg. Sion just laughed. Suddenly Sion's leg healed. Sion whipped around and hit Drag into the wall with his tail. Drag flew at Sion and kicked him in the stomach. Sion fell to the ground with a giant crash. Sion got up and shrunk to the size of Drag. Sion ran at Drag with lightning speed. Sion kicked Drag's legs. As Drag fell to the ground, Sion jumped into the air. Sion came flying at Drag. Drag rolled to the side as Sion hit the ground. Drag flipped up to his feet. Drag kicked at Sion, but Sion pushed up with his hands and flipped over Drag. Drag ducked and kicked around. Sion jumped up and dodged the kick.  
  
Drag slashed at Sion, but Sion flipped backward and hit Drag's arm. Drag's sword went flying and pierced the wall. Sion punched at Drag's head with amazing speed. Drag went from side to side dodging Sion's punches. Drag suddenly kicked Sion in the side. Sion went flying into the wall. Drag ran at Sion and did a flying side kick. Sion fell to the ground on his back and dodged the kick. Drag flipped backwards and stomped on Sion's face. Sion stood up while wiping the blood off his face.  
  
Sion stared at Drag and ran at him. Drag tried to follow his movements, but couldn't. Suddenly Sion kicked Drag and Drag went flying into the wall. Drag looked to his left and saw his sword. Drag remembered what his dad had said, "It will be there to defeat your enemies." Sion jumped, claws extended, when Drag pulled out his sword and cut Sion in two. Sion stared at Drag for a moment, his face a picture of agony. Then he fell apart.  
  
A thud came from the wall. Suddenly the wall fell and the humans were standing there. They all ran and freed Mary from the chains. They all saw Drag screaming in pain on the ground. They all walked closer when Drag yelled, "Run away, NOW! I can't control myself." Mary slowly walked up to Drag. She put her hand on his back and suddenly Drag bit her. She screamed in pain and whispered, "I brought you back and now you have another chance." Suddenly Mary burst into flames and died. Drag stood up and his wings disappeared, his fur went away, his eyes turned back to normal, and his claws became fingernails again. Everyone stared at him in aw. Drag fell to the ground crying. He got up wiped the tears off his face and said, "Lets go home."  
  
End Story 


End file.
